Death of a Hokage
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: His strongest bond is now dead, but all Sasuke wishes for is to have Naruto back.  Now he must decide what course to take...End his own life, or live to honor Naruto's Memory.  May or may not be SasuNaru  it is the reader's personal preference.
1. Prologue: Death of a Hokage

_{I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.}_

_____Prologue_: Death of a Hokage

* * *

__He couldn't face the fact. No one could understand his loss. Not his former teachers. Not his former team mate. It was hard on everybody. The Godaime took it especially hard since her chosen one was ripped from their grasps.

Yes the Rokudaime who had only just been officially seated as the youngest Hokage in the history of the village was dead. What's more he died protecting none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor.

Naruto had fulfilled his dream and he became Hokage, in his very short time as the leader of Konohagakure he was loved and his future looked bright. Sasuke was happy to live in his shadow. Happy just to be near him quietly soaking up some of the light his illuminant personality cast off. Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he had loved Naruto so very-very much, "Why'd you do it you stupid fucking bastard! You could have been so great. You would have made this place better. How will I survive without your light? How can I function in a world that seems as dead as you are now!"

Sasuke fell to the floor of his dim apartment and pounded his fists on the floor in fury. Were the boy alive at this moment Sasuke would have beaten him to within an inch of death, but then he would just heal like always. Now there was nothing left and Tsunade has resumed her place until a suitable replacement could be picked.

A sob rose in his throat. Sasuke at that moment seriously considered ending his own life. He crawled to the coffee table in his living room. Using the flat surface as a support he pulled himself up. The pale man swayed on his feet as he stumbled to his bathroom. He turned on the bath and felt the pleasantly warm water. He stepped in sock footed, fully clothed, and sat in the slowly rising water. He was wearing his weapon holster. He didn't care if the leather got soaked through. All he cared about were the razor sharp objects it held and the calming effect of warm water gently lapping at his sides.

_"I want to be with you Naruto..."_


	2. Chapter 1: I want to be with you

_I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.__ I think this can be interpreted as either a Shonen Ai fic or just a friendship fic.__ It is up to you the readers to decide for yourself. It is about dealing with grief._

_Death of a Hokage…_

**Chapter 1: I Want To Be With You!**

* * *

_"I want to be with you Naruto..."_

* * *

Sasuke Held the kunai to his wrist. He could picture Naruto standing before the Council looking regal and passionate. He had pled and petitioned for Sasuke's acceptance back into the village. It was one of the rare times he had let people see past his smiling façade to the serious shinobi behind the mask.

Naruto was not yet Hokage, but it was known that he had been chosen. The village had made an uproar at first, but things came to light in the short time after the announcement. Naruto's parentage was a very well-kept secret. People had really not known they were shunning and mistreating their hero's son.

When it was made known that Uzumaki Naruto was actually Namikaze Minato's son half the village refused to believe. A liar they had called him. It could not be true. It just had to be a lie! The demon sealed into the son of their hero. How could it be true? That would have meant that they were so greatly in the wrong that it just could not be true.

* * *

About half of the civilians believed; all the shinobi of the village new it was true. Only the Yondaime's son could be so…well…unpredictable. It helped a lot that Naruto was the spitting image of his father as he grew. Many wondered how they had not seen it. Many who had known the man since his youth had suspected…but to go against conventional thinking was not an easy thing. They regretted it.

* * *

The council's underhanded treatment of the issue was also brought to light. They had never liked the man and his unconventional attitude. Never was the death of one of Konohana's strongest shinobi heralded as a blessing, but the council had used the opportunity to their advantage and even Sandaime Hokage could not prevent it.

He had managed to save Naruto's original birth records but he could not stop the falsified ones from being placed in the public records.

* * *

…Naruto was so like his father in every way; courageous, hardworking, strong willed, and kind to his friends. He knew the difference between a man who was truly repentant and one who must be eliminated for the safety of his village.

He did not hold a grudge. Once Sasuke had asked him if he was bitter toward those who had treated him so poorly. With a huge grin on his face he replied, "This is my village and I love it and every one in it. I'm acknowledged now and it makes me so happy."

* * *

Sasuke wished he could have been more like Naruto. To have taken any other path than revenge would mean that Naruto would still be alive. His friend, his strongest bond.

Sasuke even got the Mangekyō when Naruto left the world of the living. It was his parting gift for his best friend, but Sasuke wanted to cut his own eyes out. The only thing stopping him now was fear…fear of what Naruto would have thought of him. Sasuke looked at the weapon that was pressed to his veins. He snarled and closed is hand around the blade until his hand began to bleed. Sasuke threw the knife away from himself in disgust. He would continue to live and make amends for all the wrongs he had done.

Naruto would never have wanted him to follow so quickly into the next life, so he would do something that would make the village a better place and he would bear the burden of knowing he had caused Naruto's death.

Sasuke turned off the water and got up. His pants and the lower half of his shirt were soaked. He began to strip off and threw his wet things into the hamper in his bathroom. He needed to get started on his new personal mission, but first he decided he had better bandage his hand.

* * *

_"I want to make you proud, Naruto."_


	3. Chapter 2: I Want To Make You Proud!

_I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.__ I think this can be interpreted as either a Shonen Ai fic or just a friendship fic.__ It is up to you the readers to decide for yourself. It is about dealing with grief. Ok Kakashi is still alive which I think is not true to cannon but Naruto is not alive which know is not true to cannon so…they traded fates…yep lets just go with that._

_Death of a Hokage…_

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Want To Make You Proud!**

* * *

"_I want to make you proud, Naruto."_

* * *

Sasuke had no savings. He was working low class missions to pay the bills…The council had funneled his family's fortune into a private account and it disappeared…Still he had all of the Uchiha land at his disposal. So he requested an audience with the Hokage.

"Are you certain?" Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest looking stern.

"I am…I want to sell all of it…except the two and a half acres around my family's home, and the clan's shrine. Tear everything else down and sell off the parcels of land," Sasuke spoke calmly though his heart was racing. Things were moving so fast.

"Would you mind telling me what you plan to do with your family home? Are you going to move back in there?" The woman asked him.

"I want to tear the house down too, but I need money to do it. As for what I plan to do—I don't know yet, but those buildings need to be destroyed, and people could use that land. There is over 150 acres inside the compound," Sasuke answered mostly honestly. He did have a plan but he was not yet ready to let her know.

"Alright that is fine. I can assist you in setting up an account. I am sorry your family's fortune was lost. I truly am and though those who were responsible have been removed from their seats the money is long gone."

Sasuke shook his head and frowned, "There is nothing to say what's done is done. I am hardly just some innocent villager who got swindled."

Sasuke started to stand. Tsunade stopped him, "You are going to come to the unveiling…It's on his birthday. We thought it would be a fitting tribute."

Sasuke nodded but inside his heart was twisting. He had forgotten. Naruto's bust was almost finished and they were going to unveil it on the day of the festival…he wondered if anybody knew that was his birthday.

"I'll be there," He whispered. Sasuke had purposefully avoided looking at the monument. Naruto's head was beside Tsunade's. It would have been nice if he had gotten to be next to his father.

Would Naruto be remembered as a hero? …The man who gave his life for a betrayer of the village. Naruto had done more in his very short career than most men accomplish in a lifetime.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," He bowed briefly and left.

* * *

…Sasuke decided to go by the memorial. Of all the people who said they understood what he felt, Kakashi might be the only one to even come close. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled down the street. He looked more like the lazy genius Nara Shikamaru than the stoic Uchiha Sasuke. Nobody looked his way. He still managed to turn the heads of a few girls, but more stared at him with cold hatred, mistrust and fear. That was ok he had earned those looks.

The looks he could not handle were the ones from his supposed friends. The pity and understanding in their eyes burned.

He spotted his former teacher. Kakashi was standing against the monument to all the ninjas who had died for the village. Naruto's name was there already. It was something he, himself had predicted in his youth. He had said once. He was going to be on that monument with all the other heroes of the village, not knowing that it was a memorial to the dead.

Sasuke's stomach turned at the morbid thoughts.

"Hey Sasuke," Kakashi turned away from the monument and greeted him. Sasuke sighed and shuffled over. He took a seat in the grass.

Kakashi invited himself to join the young man. He sat next to the boy.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke greeted quietly.

Kakashi smiled at him through his mask. It was sadder than his usual goofy grin. He spoke to the boy, "I'm glad you decided to come out of that dingey apartment you keep. We were all getting worried that you would do something stupid locked up in there alone."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed not smiling, "I almost did."

"Sasuke," Kakashi spoke in a soft voice that almost made him feel comforted.

"I suppose I should at least wait until after his birthday celebration to off myself," Sasuke managed a small smile but Kakashi's sad smile was wiped away.

"Please don't joke about that…Haven't I lost enough comrades?" He sounded angry.

"S-sorry, Kakashi-sensei…I," Saskue sighed, "It's really hard."

"Time makes it easier, but I know you aren't ready to hear this. Naruto was a very special young man, I miss him too," Kakashi spoke softly.

"Well you think I would know about loss," Sasuke laughed humorlessly. Then he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "He saved you…he saved me too. Weird how someone who seemed like such an idiot was actually the wisest person I ever met. Kakashi…I need some help."

"What do you need?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke explained, and then they parted with an agreement to meet up in the old Uchiha district. Kakashi walked over to the monument to finish his talk, today he had already talked with Obito, but he now had another comrade looking down from the heavens on him.

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "I know you can see us. Watch out for Sasuke. I think this might be his last chance to find a reason to continue living. Say hello to your father for me…You know it is totally unfair. I should be up there with my teacher and you should be down here fulfilling your dream. Sasuke is right though…Naruto you saved me too. Good-bye. I will come back and talk more tomorrow."

Kakashi left to gather some help…

* * *

…Sasuke waited on the grounds. He had a few people with him as well. There was Sakura of course, she brought Ino, and when they mentioned in passing to Hinata she also joined. Sai was there thought he had not been a member of the original team 7; he was, in spirit at least, one of them. Ino and Hinata dragged along their friends from their former teams. They really did not know what they were going to do. Most of them felt more than a little wary of setting foot on what might be considered cursed ground. Sasuke had thought of that too and asked a Shinto priest to come and say a blessing to placate his deceased relatives.

Kakashi was late as usual but he also brought more troops. Gai, Lee Tenten and Neji. Sasuke was sort of glad he had not brought any of those crazy Jounin with him, well except for Gai but these were all the people who had worked most directly with Naruto for most of his career.

The priest finished his prayers. Sasuke gave him a generous donation for the shrine (a donation of money he really could not afford to part with). The man thanked him for his generosity and left.

Sasuke turned to the group and made an attempt to smile. He was almost as bad at it as Sai.

"Thanks for coming," Sasuke spoke to them in an unusually humble voice.

"Why are we here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'll explain everything," Sasuke said his smile had vanished his eyes were sad, "I need help dispelling any traps, and I want to empty out all of the homes. I'd like the furniture, antiques and scrolls all gathered here." He paused and bit his thumb until it bled and put a drop on a small piece of plain white paper. He repeated the action of applying the blood to paper until he had 14 slips which he passed around.

"You will need my blood to deactivate the traps," Sasuke explained, "I hope it will work. Each home is sealed with the blood of the leader of the clan the last leader was my father so maybe my blood will work. All of the family's secret techniques were written down and divided amongst the households. When I was a boy father explained it to my brother and me."

The group nodded in understanding.

Sasuke finished handing out the scrolls and continued talking, "When I was older and I understood that I was left alone. I made a goal to continue the family line. Today I tell you that the Uchiha bloodline must die out, the sharingan dies with Kakashi and me, but I still wish to do something to remember my clan. I want to honor Naruto's memory too. He influenced me more than any other person. Not my father, my brother, or any of my teachers…Sorry Kakashi." He had the grace to smile sheepishly.

"I have to agree with that," Kakashi answered back and a few people laughed nervously.

"Anyway," Sasuke took their attention back, "I am selling most of the land off. I am not looking to get rich or anything but I need the money. I am also going to hold an auction to sell off any valuables that were left. And then I am going to build, in Naruto's memory, an orphanage."

Sasuke finished and there were many shocked looks, some people's mouths hung agape.

"What a…WONDERFUL idea!" Shouted Gai

"Such a youthful and generous endeavor!" Lee agreed. Gai and Lee made one of their sunset poses.

The rest of the group came out of shock slowly, and though it was the strangest thing to ever come out of Sasuke's mouth they agreed. The group set about their work disabling traps and moving valuables.

Whatever the hardest worker did, Sasuke did twice as much and before nightfall everything was gathered into the central house that used to be where Sasuke lived. Once night fell, though, he set the traps on the main house and left. That place made his skin crawl.

Leaving the compound his heart lightened he wondered what Naruto would think of his plans, "The moron would probably have laughed at me. He always said he didn't know how I would manage to restart my clan if I couldn't stand little kids." Sasuke laughed to himself. He would learn to like kids…for Naruto's sake.

* * *

"_I will always remember you, Naruto."_


	4. Chapter 3: I will always remember you

_I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.__ I think this can be interpreted as either a Shonen Ai fic or just a friendship fic.__ It is up to you the readers to decide for yourself. It is about dealing with grief._

* * *

_Death of a Hokage…_

**Chapter 3: ****I will always remember you, Naruto**

* * *

"_I will always remember you, Naruto."_

Sasuke walked aimlessly. The village was quiet in the late afternoon. He kicked a pebble down the lane. One might have been reminded of a lonely child looking at him. He was grateful that he no longer had to worry about the girls of the village bombarding him with their wasted affections.

The sun sank. The sky was painted in oranges, pinks, and purples. Not paying attention he found himself at the old training grounds. The familiar posts brought an ache to his heart as he pictured their team fighting Kakashi for those stupid bells. He chuckled remembering how Naruto had been tied to that post.

He could just picture him training alone. Yes he had spied on Naruto back them. He had watched him train with the kind of determination no normal human should have possessed. He was jealous of Naruto. Never would have admitted it, not for anything, well maybe if admitting he was jealous had gotten him the chance to kill his brother.

Sasuke had so much regret. He kept walking though. Hearing the shouts as the vision of Naruto continued to punch one of the posts angrily. Naruto had tears streaming down his cheeks, he could swear that the kid was real. Hair that looked golden in the sun. Bleeding knuckles. He could not make out the eyes. Sasuke got closer. He didn't try to hide, why hide from an illusion? He just wanted to follow his instincts. Just to have a chance to touch Naruto again. Feel that soft hair, see those beautiful cerulean eyes. He opened his mouth before his mind could stop him, "Na-Naruto?" He stopped when the vision turned to him. Angry brown eyes glared at him hair that was not golden, but light brown shined and stuck up from his head so much like Naruto's.

"Who the hell are you? Go! Go-way!" The boy screamed at him. He turned. Sasuke knew he was going to run, but Sasuke could not let the kid just up and leave. He was bleeding. His clothes were disheveled and Sasuke could tell he had not had a decent meal in a while. The kid was scrawny. Naruto had always been on the petite side but this kid looked half starved.

Sasuke grabbed his arm and jerked him back.

"Let go! You- you- Pervert!" The boy swung his leg out to kick him but Sasuke was not just some lowly genin. He easily and painlessly blocked the kick.

"Why are you out here alone?" His voice was harsh. He didn't know why, but the kid irked him. Nobody ever pissed him off this much since Naruto had died. Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and squared the boy up. He looked into those brown eyes. He saw fear, and desperation.

"N-none of your damn business!" The boy started out stuttering but in the end his sounded brash. Sasuke was not fooled the kid was trembling. Looking him over the kid had dark circles under his eyes. He was bruised; like he had been in a fight with someone bigger than him. He looked young but somehow Sasuke knew he was older than he looked. He was right about the boy's clothes. They were thread bare and had numerous stains on them.

"I think you had better answer me," Sasuke droned. He tapped his forehead to indicate the headband. He was almost surprised when a look of disdain crossed his face.

"Who cares! Let me go you BASTARD!" The kid struggled and kicked, "As if I care whether you're a ninja!" He spat the word ninja out like it tasted bitter.

"Well maybe your parents would like to know you are out here beating your hands on that post. You're bleeding, you know," Sasuke warned him.

The boy's eyes grew big then sadness flickered across them, "Like he cares. He's a bastard too!"

"That's no way to speak of your elders," Sasuke chided the kid.

"Jus-just let me be," The boy begged, "M-not botherin' anybody here."

'That's not the point. It will be dark soon and the nights are cold now. You should get home."

"No point," Suddenly the boy slapped on a grin, "I need to train." Oh this kid just oozed Narutoness.

Sasuke sighed. What's happened to him he's letting a foul mouthed little kid dictate what he was going to do, but his duty to the village (to Naruto's memory) meant he had to make sure the kid was going to be ok. Sasuke sat in the grass still holding the kids shoulders. He opened his mouth, "Why do you need to train until you're bleeding?"

Sasuke reached into his pouch and pulled out some training bandaged. He grabbed the kids hands and began to wrap his knuckles. The kid either refused to acknowledge or just didn't notice him doing it.

"Lots a' reasons," He said sagely and nodded his head. God this kid screamed Naruto. It wasn't fair.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked hiding the pain in his own voice behind a caviler tone.

The kid stuck his tongue out and jerked back. Sasuke let go causing him to fall on his bottom, "Jerk! Why you wanna know so bad? So you can make fun a' me too?" He couldn't quite hide the hurt in his voice. So he wasn't as good at hiding it as Naruto had been. Less practice Sasuke supposed.

"I won't," He said seriously. Sasuke couldn't laugh anyway.

"Fine," The child sighed, "I decided I want to be totally awesome when I get bigger. The other kids make fun of me cause I'm short, but know what? Iruka-sensei had told me that the Hokage had been short and used to get picked on a lot too!"

"How would he know? Tsunade is older than him?" Sasuke was seriously confused.

"Not _her_, dummy!" The boy grumped and puffed out his cheeks. He looked cute, a lot like Naruto used to. He continued to speak, "I mean Rokudaime Hokage!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke said sounding much stupider than he was.

"God you're brilliant aren't ya?" The boy said in a grouchy way, "…but yeah. Uzumaki Naruto the son of the Yellow Flash. The man who saved the village. Iruka said he was a lot like me when he was a kid and he became great. I wanna be just like 'im!" He frowned, "Now don't you laugh. Just cause the other kids say I'm stupid for wanting to be like the hero of the village don't mean I'm gonna take that shit from you!"

Sasuke was sitting slack jawed. This kid was something else…really!

"My da' don' like 'im though! He smacked me when I said I was gonna be just like him. Da's a chuunin and not worth much. I hate him!" The boy growled angrily not caring to hide the hatred from this strange man. Something about the man made him want to talk and let out his problems.

"Da' said he was a monster and was glad he died!" The boy shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke shared his feelings. If it were him in this boy's place he would have torn the guy's heart out and stomped it. How dare he say such things about Naruto!

Sasuke's thought was interrupted by the grumbling of a stomach. He hadn't eaten since breakfast, but it wasn't him. The boy blushed and glared at him like it was Sasuke's fault.

"Want to go get some food?" Sasuke offered.

"Psh, _**NO!**_ you'll just probably lead me to some dark alley and molest me," The boy accused glibly.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. This kid seemed way older than he looked. Had he gotten into such a situation before? He cleared his throat and stood up, "I won't." He turned to leave, "But if you are sure. I'll just go to Ichiraku's by myself. He hoped the kid was more like Naruto than just on the surface."

"Huh?" The boy stood up too.

"You know where it is right?"

"Yeah," He said still sounding suspicious.

"Then you know it is in the middle of the marketplace where there are lots of people shopping. You can easily call for help."

"Ha, Ha," The boy laughed bitterly, "Like anybody would stick their neck out for some grungy kid."

Sasuke's chest panged, so the kid had been in that situation before.

"Listen," Sasuke said as he turned to the small boy, "I promise I would never do anything like that to you. Okay?" He looked into the boy's eyes. The child seemed to be searching him.

He nodded, "Fine…that is if you are buying." Sasuke quirked a brow and the kid laughed then sighed, "Like I have any money."

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke turned around again, "Hurry up dead last." That just slipped out.

The kid screamed angrily, 'You're such a bastard!" Sasuke almost chuckled. The kid stomped past him trying to look menacing, looking more like a kicked puppy than anything.

They walked back to the village in the dying light. Sasuke's mouth turned up slightly as he thought, _'He needs help. This boy…He's like you Naruto.'_

* * *

Don't worry this is not going to be a shouta fic! Sasuke isn't a pedophile.


	5. Chapter 4: He's like you Naruto

_I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.__ This story focuses on Sasuke__ dealing with his grief._

_Death of a Hokage…_

**Chapter 4: ****He's like you Naruto**

* * *

'_He needs help. This boy…He's like you Naruto.'_

Sasuke glanced at his side. There the little boy with spiky brown hair walked his arms behind his head cradling it in an attempt to look relaxed and casual. His eyes darted around nervously. His attempt failed. Perhaps, Sasuke thought, he was just more perceptive than the average villager.

"You can stop," Sasuke spoke up, "I know you're scared but I promise I won't hurt you, I won't let anybody else hurt you either." Sasuke didn't smile his face was nearly blank, but his eyes were charged. The kid dropped his arms and looked up at Sasuke. He flinched when he saw Sasuke's burning eyes. They were serious, he looked angry. Somehow his fluttering heart calmed. The boy trusted this stranger. He knew better than to. Adults were not to be trusted, but something in his intense black eyes comforted the boy.

The boy nodded and exhaled a quiet, "Ok old man."

Sasuke nearly fell over he was only 19 for frick's sake.

"I'm not old and I have a name," He grunted in irritation.

"Well?" The kid looked ahead and continued walking. His arms hung limp at his sides.

"My name's Sasuke," Sasuke answered expecting some sort of reaction from the boy either shock or disdain, but he got neither. The kid didn't seem to recognize him as the traitor. This disconcerted him and yet made him feel better. If the kid knew he was the reason that Naruto was dead then he'd probably tell him how he hated him.

Sasuke pulled aside the flap at Ichiraku's and gestured for the kid to enter. The kid looked surprised that they had arrived. The old man serving noodles saw who was coming in and he signed. The boy looked rough. Then he saw Sasuke. His jaw tightened. He…he knew Naruto cared about the Uchiha. As a person who had cared about the boy he fought the urge to scowl.

Sasuke looked at the noodle slinger, he saw the distain in the old man's eyes. He ignored it. He hated himself too.

The man looked concernedly at the child, "Kohaku, How are you?"

The child faked a smile for the man, "Just fine mister Ichiraku, sir."

The boy chose the furthest stool. Sasuke sat beside him. Sasuke ordered, "I'll have pork and whatever the kid wants I'm paying for it"

The boy, Kohaku had a secret gleam in his eyes that had Sasuke's heart sinking. He knew he was going to pay through the nose to feed this kid, but then his mouth parted into a barely there smile. So he was just like Naruto.

Sasuke ate his one bowl in leisure as the child wolfed down bowl after bowl. After his fourth he started to slow down. He made it halfway through and pushed his bowl back.

"Can you give him a takeout box?" Sasuke asked. The old man nodded. Sasuke watched as the guy secreted more broth and noodles into the container with his half-finished ramen. Sasuke decided that Ichiraku must be the patron saint of ramen loving children. He nearly chuckled.

Sasuke emptied his wallet telling the man to keep the change. Thank god he didn't carry all of his money with him. He had bills to pay and less than a weeks' worth of groceries in his apartment.

"Um, Th-thank you…thank you Sasuke," the boy clutched his leftovers to his chest. He knew he would be grateful for the extras later when he was hungry again. His father was away on a mission and never left him money saying he would waste it on useless nonsense (then punctuating it with a smack to the head).

"…home?" Sasuke's voice penetrated his deep thoughts.

"Huh?" Kohaku grunted in question.

"I asked if you want me to walk you home? It's dark now." It was just past dusk. The sky was purple.

Kohaku shook his head, "Nah. It's not far." Sasuke wanted to protest but the kid looked determined. Sasuke acquiesced thinking he might just track the kid to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. He knew Naruto had always managed, he had that independent streak that had probably saved his sanity. This boy though seemed less able to cope. Sasuke felt angry Kohaku's parents. His father sounded like a horrible person and his mother was never mentioned, but the way he was kept seemed to imply the lack of any reliable parent.

* * *

The brunet boy took off holding his container of ramen tightly. Sasuke gave him a few seconds them launched himself to the roofs. The boy was not hard to track at all. It was not surprising when the kid went to the porrer side of the village, maybe not as poor as Naruto's block had seemed but still the buildings were run down there was graffiti on the sides of buildings and trash in the streets.

Kohaku entered a building that had been white washed in an attempt to cover the bold black lettering spelling out words a boy Kohaku's age probably did not understand, but then again he had been exposed to it likely since he was little.

Kohaku ran up the steps of his apartment building dodging people and ignoring shouts from the super about him being a, "Fucking little piss ant, and the bastard child of a loser." Sounded like he didn't pay the rent again...Well Kohaku was screwed if his father didn't come back soon and take care of it. Kohaku slammed the door to the apartment shut and flipped the light switch, but the dark apartment didn't light up.

"Damn," He cursed out loud.

Kohaku found his way into the small kitchen and fetched a book of matches he knew were in the cutlery drawer and a candle that was left on the kitchen counter for just this sort of occasion. It happened all too often. He lit the candle carefully, and stowed his noodles in the slightly cool fridge. He then went to the living room to look at a picture hanging there.

"Hey momma," He smiled at the picture of a pretty twenty something woman with wavy brown hair. He sighed and continued to speak, "Da' forgot to pay the bills again. He's not been too bad otherwise lately. No money to drink I guess." He sniffed and frowned, "I miss you momma…I met a man today…I don't think he's a letch or anything. He bought me food, and I guess he wasn't a total bastard but he seems so…stiff. Anyway momma I'm going to go to bed now. G'night, love you."

Kohaku left what seemed like the living room and went into a smaller room with two bed rolls. Kohaku blew out the candle and climbed in in his dirty clothes. He closed his eyes but seemed to be restless.

* * *

Sasuke leapt off the adjacent building and away. He needed to think. This situation seemed bad but he could not afford to be rash.

"I wish you were here," Sasuke spoke aloud, "Naruto, what should I do?"


	6. Chapter 5: Naruto What Should I Do?

_I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.__ This story focuses on Sasuke__ dealing with his grief._

_Death of a Hokage…_

**Chapter 5:****Naruto What Should I Do?**

* * *

"_I wish you were here…Naruto, what should I do?"_

Sasuke found himself home. He removed his headband and looked at it, hung it up and went into his bedroom. His heart was weary. He picked up a faded picture from his nightstand. He brushed his thumb over the picture. This had been Naruto's copy. He had given it to Sasuke who had not cared enough to save his own copy. Naruto had looked angry, in the picture. He had good reason; Sasuke wasn't exactly nice to him that day…or many days. A sob rose in Sasuke's throat. He laid the photo down almost reverently. He put his hand over his eyes and his body shook.

"Naruto," Sasuke dropped to his futon and cried. He only ever allowed him the luxury to cry in the privacy of his apartment. He wanted Naruto back so bad. "Naruto," Sasuke called out again in a broken voice. He lay on his side and wept…

* * *

…_He was running. He had to make it. It still wasn't too late. He had to stop the idiot who offered himself as a sacrifice. Sasuke could see him standing there arms open. He ran harder pumping his chakra into his legs. Naruto was grinning as the man approached him and drew his katana Naruto's smile never faded he spoke and looked back over his shoulders. Briefly fear flashed in those beautiful blue eyes, and then they hardened telling Sasuke to stay back._

_The blade sliced cleanly; Naruto's head fell to the floor with a thunk. Naruto's eyelids fluttered before settling half-mast. The once brilliant irises dulled. Sasuke stopped midstride. He screamed. Someone grabbed him from behind. Whoever it was they were very strong. Sasuke felt a sting in his neck and his muscles slacked. His vision faded but he strained to see Naruto's mutilated form. He had to save Naruto…_

* * *

Sasuke sat up quickly. He gasped and wiped at his eyes. Someone was pounding on his door.

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at himself in his mirror. He looked…Honestly he looked like shit, but he could hardly care less. He went to the foyer of his apartment and opened the door.

"Sasuke?" There stood his former teammate.

"Sakura," He said in a flat voice.

"Um are you well?" She looked concerned.

"Hn," He flatly replied. She looked hurt by his cold response. Sasuke really didn't want to hurt her but he was careful to keep her at an arm's distance lest she get the idea in her head that he would ever want her as anything more than a comrade. If he could feel comfortable with her not becoming overly attached he could afford to be nicer to her.

Inwardly he sighed and nodded to her, "What did you need?" Sakura was frowning and looking at him…looking through him.

"Oh," She shook herself and smiled, "Right…" She seemed lost for a second then knocked her head and laughed, "Right, Lady Tsunade needed to see us…she has a mission…Out of the village."

"Hn," He nodded noncommittally. He stepped back into his apartment and shut the door in her face. He looked at himself. He was still wearing his clothes from the previous day.

A knocking came from the door. He sighed quietly to himself, and turned around. He opened the door and of course Sakura stood there. She opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke stopped her, "I will be there in fifteen minutes."

"Oh…Ok," She sort of bowed to him and then left. Sasuke shut his door and headed to his bathroom…

* * *

…Fifteen minutes later he was standing outside the Hokage's office his hair slightly damp, his clothes were fresh. Sakura saw him coming and ran over.

"Hi Sasuke," She smiled, "I'm glad you're here."

"Hn," He nodded toward the door.

"Right," She said as she blushed. Sakura turned and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Shizune peeked out. She gave a watered down smile and invited them inside, "Come in, Lady Tsunade has been expecting you." She opened the door then left them there with the woman, who for once looked to be working. Tsunade didn't look up for some time she was reading some kind of documentation. Her mouth pulled into a severe frown.

"Lady?" Sakura started. Tsunade was glaring at her desk she crumpled the letter. It was then that they realized she had been crying.

"Monsters," She hissed and looked up at them. The woman sighed sadly and looked up (a few tears still clinging to her cheeks and nose).

She slammed the letter down and her desk shattered. Her honey brown eyes seemed to glow in fury.

"Lady Hokage?" Sakura spoke cautiously.

"Those bastards!" She growled; still seeming not to take notice of her subordinates standing, "We have been tricked…but how? I examined his body. It was him I know it! It cant be!"

"Ma'am?" Sakura whispered her voice wavered seeing her strong mentor shaking with fury, and sorrow.

"Naruto…He's…Naruto is still in Iwagakure," She choked out her words.

"His…his body?" Sasuke hissed in disbelief. He tensed, feeling of both dread and heart aching excitement welled up in his being. It had been half a year since that day. The day Naruto prevented a war and saved his life by giving his own in exchange.

"I-I do not know. I do know that Naruto's remains are missing and there are rumors…The Tsuchikage is keeping a young person with blond hair and blue eyes. He has been glimpsed by spies through windows, but he is never allowed out of the Kage's personal quarters. We cannot be certain of anything. I want you two to infiltrate and confirm or disconfirm. Do not act, only send a message. There is no way you could rescue him on your own. We will siege Iwa. If he lied then he will get the war he threatened us with!" Tsunade's voice was soft but deadly. Angrily tears poured over her face. All of those present felt both dread and hope steeling into their hearts. Tsunade continued, "You leave at midnight. I do not want anyone else to know." She looked pointedly at them, "Not even Kakashi or anyone formerly involved with Team 7."

They nodded and bowed. Not one of them had even thought to mention the class of the mission it was obviously an S ranked mission.

"Dismissed," The woman ordered them out with a look. As they left Sasuke could hear her weeping. He respected the woman enough to not look. Sakura (he could tell) was fighting the urge to go comfort the woman. They separated. Sasuke could not say no to this mission but he needed to set some things in order first…

* * *

…Once again Sasuke easily found Kakashi in his favored spot by the monument. Even though his face was covered and he was turned away from view Sasuke knew he was talking. He approached slowly not hiding his presence from the man.

"Hey…How are you today Sasuke?" Kakashi spoke leaning against the slab of stone that was decorated with names…One name in particular, Sasuke hoped could be stricken from that cold stone face. He would not get his hopes up.

"I need another favor," Sasuke asked. Kakashi turned his interest was piqued the last Uchiha rarely asked for help and here he was asking Kakashi twice in two days.

"Depends," Kakashi's voice held a teasing note but underneath was concern.

"Theres this kid…I'm concerned for his welfare. I do not want him to know I have someone looking out for him, but I have to leave the village for a mission.

"Why would you..?" Kakashi paused and glanced at him.

"He reminds me of Naruto. A lot…and he is in a bad situation," Sasuke said. This was as close to all out pleading he would ever get. Kakashi appreciated this.

"I'll keep an eye on things here then," Kakashi promised.

Sasuke sat and they discussed the situation. Inside his head was warring between two people whom he cared for and both needed him. Naruto needed him more at the moment, but he would not just forget the boy who was in such dire straits…

* * *

…Midnight found he and Sakura leaving secretly. Sasuke's thoughts kept turning between an enthusiastic cadet and a vibrant happy wanna-be turned Hokage.

"Naruto…I'll wait and see," He whispered so quiet that Sakura didn't seem to notice as they jumped from branch to branch in the great forest…


End file.
